CC's Lullaby
by codegeassvampireknight
Summary: Lelouch goes into a state of depression when he learns Nunnally's alive and he need to be cruel towards her. C.C. sings a lullaby to help him sleep through the storm that night. LelouchXC.C. R&R please!


**A/N: All the positive reviews I got on my first fic (only five so far, but I'm hoping for more), made me want to do a second Code Geass FanFiction starring the best anime couple of all time, Lelouch and C.C.! This one isn't a songfic, like my other one, but it's still got some music in it. After all, C.C. does sing Lelouch a song. =3 Anyways, I'm planning on this being nothing more than a one-shot, but if I get enough people to tell me that they want me to continue it, I will. The song C.C.'s singing is Lullaby For A Stormy Night by Vienna Teng.**

Lelouch sighed, putting his head in his hands. He thought about what he, Suzaku, and C.C. had planned out weeks ago. Lelouch would become emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire, due to the fact that he killed his father. They thought just about everything out, making sure they were prepared for anything. Unfortunately, they had forgotten something that would shake Lelouch down to his core. Nunnally was alive. He would be forced to act as if the sister he loved so much meant nothing to him. As if he hated her.

He took a shaky breath. He couldn't bear to be cold to her. She meant everything to her. Nunnally had always been his reason for living. If it weren't for her, he would have taken his pistol and put it to brain long ago. But now, that sister, the one that kept him a live for so long, couldn't stand the mere sound of his voice. She thought he was evil, a tyrant. She was being used by their older brother, and there was nothing he could do about it. He clenched his jaw.

Lelouch stood up from the bench in his private, which he had been sitting upon. He sat on his bed with a loud thump, causing the person that was lying in it to stir. Lelouch turned to see the silhouette of C.C. sitting up, rubbing her honey gold eyes. She looked at him, but he couldn't see her face in the darkness.

She asked, "Is there a reason as to why you keep sighing and such?"

He shook his head. _No, nothing at all. I mean, my sister, that I decided to destroy everything for, is alive, being used by my older brother, and hates me now._

C.C. raised a brow. "Oh really?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm fine."

There was the sound of pounding outside the window. Rain. It was raining harder than Lelouch would have liked. He saw a quick flask of lightning, only for the deep rumbling of thunder to shake the entire palace.

"No. You are upset. You just found out that the sister you hold so dear to your heart, wants you dead. I do not blame you. That is enough to make anyone upset."

Lelouch closed his eyes. "C.C., Nunnally is still alive. If I were to complete the Zero Requiem, would it really work?"

She nodded. "Yes, it will work. You will become the demon emperor that everyone hates. The symbol of all that is evil in the world, no matter how much it hurts. That means that you must be cold towards everyone. Even her."

He shook his head. "I can't be like that. She's everything to me. If she were to die, I would just take that sword and use it on myself, right then and there."

Lelouch could see C.C. look at him sadly as more lightning flashed and thunder crashed. "Lelouch, you need to calm down. Everything will be alright. You will be able to go through with the Zero Requiem and you will make the world a kinder place."

"How do you know?"

"Lelouch, I have known many different people in my immortal life. Some weak, some strong. All of them, had dreams though. Just like you. But, none of them were like you. You are strong and weak. You have values that others do not have. You are strong, but you are also weak. When you love someone or something, you never let them go. You are an amazing man, and you cannot beat yourself up just because of one person's opinion."

He looked at her, his eyes sad. "C.C., you don't get it. This is Nunnally. The one person that has kept me from death for years on end."

"I know that. But, you need to understand that as you live, people will come and go. You cannot change that."

He sighed. "I...I know. But-"

She cut him off. "No more buts, Lelouch."

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, knowing that C.C. was right.

She put a hand on his chest. "Now, lie down and go to sleep."

More lightning and thunder. "I can't sleep. Not only will the thunder keep me up, but I simply have too much on my mind."

"I'll sing you a lullaby."

Lelouch sighed and lay down. He looked up at the slightly more visible C.C. Her long hair flowed down her body and he saw her hand reach out and lay itself on his head. He was about to ask what she was doing when she started to rub his head. It felt...good. He closed his eyes. The thunder made his eyes snap open again and he heard C.C. begin to sing the sweetest, softest song he's ever heard.

_"Little child,__  
__Be not afraid,_  
_The rain pounds harsh against the glass,_  
_Like an unwanted stranger,_  
_There is no danger,_  
_I am here tonight,_  
_Little child,_  
_Be not afraid,_  
_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash,_  
_Illumitates,_  
_Your tear-stained face,_  
_I am here tonight,_  
_And someday you'll know,_  
_That nature is so,_  
_This same rain that draws you near me,_  
_Falls on river and land,_  
_And forests and sand,_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_  
_In the morning,_  
_Little child,_  
_Be not afraid,_  
_The rain clouds mask your beloved moon,_  
_And its candlelight beams,_  
_Still keep pleasant dreams,_  
_I am here tonight,_  
_Little child,_  
_Be not afraid,_  
_The wind makes creatures of our trees,_  
_And the branches to hands,_  
_They're not real understand,_  
_And I am here tonight,_  
_And someday you'll know,_  
_That nature is so,_  
_This same rain that draws you near me,_  
_Falls on river and land,_  
_And forests and sand,_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_  
_In the morning,_  
_For you know,_  
_Even once even I was a,_  
_Little child,_  
_And I was afraid,_  
_But a gentle someone always came,_  
_To dry all my tears,_  
_Trade sweet sleep the fears,_  
_And to give a kiss goodnight,_  
_Well now I am grown,_  
_And these days have shown,_  
_Rain's apart of how life goes,_  
_But it's dark and it's late,_  
_So I'll hold you and wait,_  
_Till your frightened eyes do close,_  
_And I hope that you'll know,_  
_That nature is so,_  
_This same rain that draws you near me,_  
_Falls on river and land,_  
_And on forests and sand,_  
_Makes the beautiful world that you see,_  
_In the morning,_  
_Everything's fine in the morning,_  
_The rain will be gone in the morning,_  
_But I'll still be here in the morning."_

By the end of the lullaby, Lelouch was half asleep. Somehow, he had ended up with C.C. holding him to her chest, his arms wrapped around her waist. His eyes were closed and he felt calm, despite the rain that was beating the windows, the lightning that made the room blinding white, and the thunder that shook the room.

Lelouch whispered, "C.C.?"

She looked down at him. "Yes?"

"I'm going to do it. I'll complete the Zero Requiem. For the student council, Suzaku, Euphie, Nunnally, you, and the rest of the world."

She smiled her small smile she only showed Lelouch. "I know you will."

He nodded and allowed her to lay them both down, still holding each other. C.C. sang the lullably under her breath, allowing Lelouch to fall asleep. When he was sleeping peacefully in her arms, she sighed. She stroked his head one more before closing her eyes.

She whispered, "You will complete the Zero Requiem. You have already completed our contract, even if you don't know it."

**The End**

**A/N: That was my second fic. Yay. I hope it wasn't too OOC. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, review. I enjoy any feedback anyone has. Just no flames. Someone told my friend to go die after reading her fic. Please don't do that to me. .**


End file.
